Prom Night 3
by ayamikeage
Summary: Van and Hitomi go to the prom, will Amano come in their way?


__

Hey, third part, hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the characters… they all belong to Escaflowne!!!

Yukari handed Hitomi her dress which she had left at the mall. 

"Have you seen Amano around?" Hitomi asked lifelessly when Van wasn't around. 

"No, but I've heard from some friends of his that he's steaming mad," Yukari sighed. 

Yukari and Hitomi were walking out the room when they spotted Van starting to climb down the stairs. 

"Van, wait up," Yukari yelled. 

Van stopped and looked around at them, smiling at Hitomi. 

The walked over to him. Van stole a kiss from Hitomi before he was grabbed by the arm by Yukari who started running to the door way.

"Come on Van! See you later Hitomi," Yukari shouted back to Hitomi before banging the door behind her. 

_Where is she taking Van?_ Hitomi questioned herself, going to her room. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

One week till the prom

Van stood in the room trying to get the movements right. He put his arms around Yukari, moving to the rhythm as she told him. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Where the hell is Van? It's one week till the prom, and he's been disappearing off with Yukari almost every single day? Is he cheating on me? If Van leaves me, I swear I'll kill myself. I can't bear to spend the nights without him. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

A few hours later

__

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Van surprised her by entrapping while she was washing the dishes. 

"Van. Do … do you still want to go with me for the prom? Please, tell me the truth," she whispered softly. 

"Hitomi, I've been waiting for this day for two weeks. I want to go with you. I won't let you go," he said caressing her neck with his kisses. 

"How do I know it's true. How do I know if anything anyone tells me is true," she said rolling her eyes. She was still wondering about why Van was spending so much time with Van lately. 

He twirled her around in his arms, " Hitomi I loved you since the second I met you. I've been given another chance to tell you how much I love you, how much _I need you._"

How could she resist his tempting words? His sweet voice when he spoke to her sent chills up her spine. The way he touched her made her want to be his forever. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She's extremely beautiful. I just hope she hasn't suspected anything between Yukari and me… On the night of the prom, I have to ask her. God knows if I'll get another chance. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

The day before the prom

Hitomi was practicing some kick shots with a punching bag. _I haven't been to do so much since Van arrived. Most of the time he's with Yukari most of the time, it makes me wonder if he really means it when he says, "I love you." _She gave a final kick in the air, almost cracking the wall with the force. The doorbell rang, the sound vibrating violently in her ears. 

She turned around and looked quickly out the door. She could only see Yukari's blue BMW parked outside on the sidewalk. Hitomi ran and opened the door. Jumping on the visitor standing at the front door, " Hey Van!" she screamed, not even paying attention to his face. _This feels so odd. It doesn't feel like Van at all. _She backed away slowly, realizing _whom_ it was. 

"Amano," she said coldly, still feeling the ache rebuilding in her heart. 

He grabbed her into his arms with all his force, placing a deep kiss on her lips, surprising her whole entire body. She tried to pull away with all her might, but she just couldn't. Her feet were numb, her hands were frozen with the cold air surrounding them. She inhaled deeply, envisioning Van, before pushing him with all her force. 

He looked into her eyes mysteriously like he had done that day. She could see anger, want of something…

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_That damn bitch_, thought Amano, _I will not be humiliated by anyone tomorrow at the prom. She'll listen to me. No girl says no to me and embarrasses me in public._

He got up slowly, and calmly. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Please Hitomi, forget what I said," he said, his voice shaking, "We both know that it won't work out with _Van. _He's from another country."

He grasped her hand and pressed firmly before turning around and walking off, suddenly stopping at the sidewalk. Hitomi slowly raised her head, trying to figure out why. On the sidewalk stood Van standing looking directly into her eyes. His face hard as stone, his eyes full of pain as if someone had _stabbed _his heart. 

"Van," she called out to him, no sound coming out. 

"I might as well deal with you before you try anything smart on her you freak," Amano said coldly. 

Hitomi ran and placed herself between them before their fists could land in each other's faces. 

"Can you guys please stop it! Amano please leave," she said forcefully almost in tears. 

"Remember what I told you," Amano said fiercely before jumping into his car and driving off madly. 

"I'll call you later, if you need to talk. You're still going to the prom, right?" Yukari asked quietly getting in her car. 

"Yes," she screamed out before walking into the house with Van behind her, closing the banging the door. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Why did this have to happen to me? I can't decide. There are too many questions pounding my head. The pain is throbbing. The kiss. It meant nothing to me. What do I really want? Van of course, but Amano was right. How will it ever work between Van and I? _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_This just had to make things more confusing. _Van thought. _Here we're sitting in perfect silence. Why? It was so perfect. She's still my angel. She'll always be. I need to win her back. Tomorrow night will be perfect. Did she sense anything between Yukari and I?_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hitomi and Van sat on the couch in silence, not knowing what to say. 

"We need to face the reality," Hitomi said breaking the ice.

"The reality is that I love you and you don't," Van sighed. 

"Van, how the hell can you say that?" she said standing up fiercely.

"You kissed him," he said rolling his eyes, trying to look elsewhere but her eyes that just made his heart cave in to anything. 

" Van! Don't you know how much pain I'm going through? You can just walk out that door, not even! You can just vanish into thin air in front of me and leave me with nothing to hold on to but sweet memories of what we did, how _much_ I felt for you. You walk out of my world, you'll leave me hanging on a thin thread. Seriously, Van Fanel, I don't think that I can survive. I'll blame myself every single second, minute, hour, day, month, year, for letting you out of my hands!" she burst out screaming at the top of her lungs. She embraced her shoulders to keep herself from trembling. She felt a nauseating sensation reach the pit of her stomach. She ran to the washroom and closing the door slightly. 

She rushed over to the toilet and bent over, vomiting. When she finally stopped, she stood up and washed her face and rinsed her mouth. A sudden sickness had rushed over her. She wiped her face with a towel, noticing Van standing outside. She went outside slowly where Van hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek and than on her forehead. 

"I'm really sorry. I'll be there when you need me, trust me," he said comforting her. 

"It'll take some time," she said softly. 

"Let me know as soon as you're ready, alright," he said smiling, looking into her eyes. 

"Thanks Van. I better get ready for tomorrow," she said looking at his lips. 

He looked at the dark red rings around her eyes. "If you need me, you can come to me…I love you."

She smiled, and kissed him quickly on his cheek before running away. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The next day, day of the prom**

Hitomi and Yukari still hadn't come out of Hitomi's room. Meanwhile, Mamoru helped Van to get ready. 

A few minutes later Mamoru came out yelling, " You guys are going to be late!" 

Yukari came out slowly, smiling at all the ohhs and ahhs at her dark green gown. Van fixed his cuffs, but turned his attention to Hitomi whom walked out of the room. 

Her hair was put up with a diamond tiara. She was wearing a long fairy tale baby blue gown puffed up dress with silken brocaded butterflies attached around her dress. The dress brought out her harmonious features brilliantly. 

"Hey, hello?" Mamoru laughed. "I think you better close your mouth. He's probably wondering what you're wearing underneath that!"

Van closed his mouth and smirked. 

"The limo is here," Mamouru screamed out. 

Hitomo picked up her dress and took a quick glance over her shoulder at Van. He looked amazing, she won't be surprised if he'll be booked for all the dances. " You look great."

"Thanks. You look remarkable," he said blushing. He held the door out for her as she sat at the end of the limo with her other friends while Van sat with the friends he had made, in the front. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Single. Do you even think we'll enjoy ourselves one bit?" Yukari said rolling her eyes as they parked and got out of the car.

"We'll have a great time, relax," Hitomi encouraged her, hearing people whispering around her. " I can't believe se came alone!" or " Is she still with Amano."

The emptiness in her stomach. She had thrown up again in the morning, actually for a few days. _Was she sick?_ Her mom had told her to go to the doctor. How could she miss the prom? An event she had waited for so many years. Any girls dream.

"Hitomi are you alright?" Van interrupted her thoughts, pulling her back delicately, concerned. 

" It's nothing," Hitomi shaked her head. 

"Come on Van!" screamed Trunks pulling his friend away. 

"Are you sure?" Van asked loudly. She nodded, trying her best to hide her face. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hitomi followed her friends into the grand ballroom, decorated in light blue pastel colors. Van was pushed away by his new friends to the corner of the room. 

Hitomi leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling, _Amano had just entered_. He had absolutely come with his gang of friends because they were surrounding him, making a grand entrance. 

"_Hitomi_?" Yukari called out to her friend.

"Why aren't you with Van?" asked Kaoru and Kamiya

"We decided to take a break," Hitomi said plainly.

"Why? You should be making out with him!" Nugogi laughed

"It won't work out," Hitomi said, trying to fight back the tears, knowing Van needed an answer soon.

"Van's such a hottie. I would make out with him any day!" Gina said drooling. 

"Hey, Hitomi… Amano is coming," Yukari said, her voice unequal. 

"The next dance goes out to all the lovers out there," screamed out the person on the front stage. 

"Oh great! Can someone have hired anyone better to host this piece of crap?" Sayato giggled, flirting with Trunks across the room. 

"Hey Hitomi, you want to…" Amano started offering his hand. 

"You want to dance?" Van said louder, appearing behind Amano, offering his hand also. 

Everyone quieted down to listen who the most popular girl would pick. Amano her "boyfriend" or the strange mysterious guy from "god knows where."

Hitomi closed her eyes, feeling a sharp pain to her stomach. _Could the amulet help her? _She pictured the amulet. _Please lead my heart in the right direction. _Without hesitation, she grabbed one of the hands before her; not knowing who's it belonged to. She opened her eyes to see Van grinning and pulling her to the center of the dance floor. 

He put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The music finally started. She laid her head on Van's shoulder, recalling all the moments she had shared with him in his arms. 

__

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..

I will be strong I will be faithful

'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.

A reason for living.

A deeper meaning.. yeah…

"Where the hell did you learn to dance?" Hitomi laughed silently. 

"So I guess I'm doing it right than?" Van kissed the side of her neck. 

__

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me...

"Yukari helped me… a little. I've prepared it all. There's a surprise waiting at the top of the mountain near by. Just you and me alone, _that's if you wan_t, " he responded slyly kissing the tips of her fingers. 

__

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..

The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

"Van," was all Hitomi responded, enjoying the moment. Just her and Van standing on the dance floor…_forever…forever…_

Amano watched in anger, clenching his fist. He drank in a few gulps a whole beer, his fourth beer. 

"Wow, Hitomi and him look like they're meant to be together," his friend joked around. Amano pushed him against the wall, after drinking his sixth bottle, "No one humiliates me, she's going to pay, _dearly." _He walked away, not baring to look at the couple dancing together closely and kissing. 

__

Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cos it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

"So, what do you think?" Van asked, the song fading away. "Will you leave with me, this _world_?" 

Hitomi opened her mouth to answer but Yukari interrupted her. "Hitomi, can we talk?" Hitomi turned back and saw Yukari's worried face.

"I'll be right back," Hitomi smiled, french kissing Van before walking off with Yukari to the girl's bathroom.

_I have her, _thought Van, _she's mine. Forever. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked Yukari. 

"It's Amano, he looked," Yukari started

"Angry?" Amano appeared, followed by his friends. 

"Amano, please just get away," Hitomi screamed. 

He surprised both of them by pulling Hitomi's hair, pushing her against the bathroom's stall's door. Hitomi quickly got up, throwing a kick in his face. She jumped up and kicked him again, pushing him back to he ground. 

"Stop it! Or we'll kill her," Amano said pointing to Yukari who had a knife against her neck, crying. 

"Let her go! Amano!" Hitomi trying to talk her ex friend out of what he was doing. 

"Get her," Amano screamed. 

Hitomi hadn't realized that two of Amano's friends were missing from the usual pack. They came out from no where, putting her arms against her back. She tried to do a back flip and kick them, but Amano jabbed something into her arm. 

__

White. Vanishing. Dark. Black. A scream. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Van heard Yukari's scream from the room. He ran and burst into the room, where he found a puddle of blood lying on the ground. Yukari was cut profoundly on her head, screaming through her tears. . 

"Where is she?" Van yelled, helping her up. 

"Amano has taken her. Van, he's drunk, God knows what he'll do to her!" she cried. 

"Where?" Van asked her, putting her on Trunks' shoulders. 

"The Tokyo bridge, near the mountain," Yukari said gasping for air. 

Van took off running. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You bitch! How dare you do this to me," Amano pushed her around. 

She was conscience and aware of what was happening. She felt so weak. _Van. _She couldn't move, she knew Amano had drugged her with something. They were now alone on the bridge. 

"Why did you have to do it?" Amano screamed. "All I wanted was you to act as my "girlfriend." You couldn't handle that. No one says no to me. Now it's all going to end!"

"Please, Amano," she forced to say. He imitated her angrily, pushing her against the railing of the bridge, bruising her side. She could hear the sirens of the ferry approaching. 

"Why do you have to be like this. I can have who ever I want. You'll die, and no one will know where _Hitomi Kansake's _dead rotten body is. Don't you like the ending?" he laughed madly. 

She cried. _She didn't want to die. She was helpless. The God of Death was standing before her, waiting with his death scythe to pull it down on her life. _

"Don't you just hate when stupid romance stories have a happy ending. "_Happy ever after_" well, my little tramp, this one will end _my way,_" Amano said psychotically. 

She felt a sudden piercing cut through her flesh. She could feel the blood pouring on her skin. Her dress was stained. _Blood. _Her vision started to blur quickly. _This can't be happening to me. _She felt Amano lift her up over the railing and violently push her over. 

_Falling. Sirens. Wind. Deathscythe. Van. Angel. Spreading its wings._

Van was plunging down, flying to her. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_I won't let her die. She can't. The words of her "death" would pierce through my heart and kill me. Inside my heart, I know we'll be together. Forever. Don't leave me now. Pain. Turbulence in my world. Destruction. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She felt Van catch her body, just a few seconds before hitting the water. He lifting it up into the air. She felt her body delicately laid her on the ground. 

"Hitomi, I love you. You have to fight it. You're my heart and soul. I want you to stay with me _forever_. You can't back out now. I can't lose you," he said , holding her hand against his warm face, which was a big change from her frozen body. 

She tried to move. To tell him what she had wanted to say at the end of the dance. She was motionless. She could hear Yukari running over to her helpless body, weeping, telling her to keep fighting. 

She was trying her best to fight. It was all clear to her now, what had been happening to her the past few days. She felt a tear roll down the side of her eye. Nothing could help her now, not even Van. The suffering was like torture. It felt as if not only one knife had pierced her, but a thousand. 

"Hitomi," Van whispered, kissing her on her numb lips. He had noticed the tears coming down her cheek. 

She could hear two ambulance technicians approaching. They pushed Van slightly away, checking her heart beat. She took one more glance at Van. _Love. Angel of Love. _

I'll always be yours. Please forgive me for letting go. Sorry I never had enough time to express my love. We'll be together again. Till than I'll never let go off all the moments we shared. 

"Her heart is slowing down! We don't have much time," the technician screamed. Vsan stood there motionless, moving his lips, yelling at the doctors. The sound started to drift away. She closed her eyes, letting her life slip out of her hands. _God, please give me the strength. _

She gathered all her remaining energy and with her last breath, screamed out, " I love you Van." A few seconds later, her head dropped to the side. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"No!!" Van screamed yelled. Yukari started screaming. Amano walked over to Hitomi's body. 

"Look what you did!" Yukari yelled at Amano. 

"I didn't mean to," Amano said shaking his head, the tears apparent through the dark light. 

"Well you did, you bastard," Yukari cried out, hitting him against his chest, but too weak from her tears. 

"I was drunk. It can't be. I couldn't have done it," he cried out. 

"I'll kill you for this," Van said punching him across the face.

Amano took a quick glance before running off, realizing what he had done. Since the police were still not one the scene, the two ambulance technicians started running off after him, "Get him!" 

Yukari heard the sirens of a police car arriving on the bridge. She ran, leaving Van, towards the car. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Amano could hear the two technicians catching up to him. He stopped, and searched through his jacket's pocket, taking out a gun. 

"Hitomi, forgive me," he put it against his head and pulled the trigger. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Van held Hitomi's cold lifeless body near his, shedding his tears. "I'd suffer for eternity to be with you for one more second. I told you I'd give up anything for you to be with you," Van whispered. He embraced her sweet lips before taking the knife that had drained out the life from her, and stabbed himself. He dropped beside her, holding her hand tightly. Enclosed in their hands he had placed the diamond ring he was going to give to Hitomi, representing his love. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

Forty five minutes later

Two police officers rolled a black sheet over the couple's bodies. 

"It's quite sad, isn't it?" said one to the other.

"Yes, it is," he responded shaking his head 

"She was pregnant. The knife stabbed right through the baby's heart. Her friends think that she didn't even know," he said writing something on a paper. 

"Terrible. The weirdest thing is, that we don't have any record about the boy. It's like he never existed on Earth."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

While everyone mourned over the deaths of their loved ones, ten candles burned brightly on a mountain near. Red roses were surrounding a white sheet laid on the ground. All this prepared for a moment that never happened. At the stroke of midnight, an unexpected gust of wind came by, blowing each candle out. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Somewhere beyond our world, a girl in a baby blue dress waited. A boy around her age, with raven hair emerged and walked over to her, smiling. He handed her a white rose, and placed a diamond ring on her middle finger, which he had been dying to give her the whole night. 

She hugged him tightly, accepting his offer. They took hold of each other's hand and started walking towards a bright light shining at the other side. As they stood in the bright aurora of sunlight, they kissed and vanished into the thin air. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

I think I wrote a little too much for this story, that's why at the last minute I put it for two separate parts… Hope you liked it… Unexpected, isn't it? Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
